powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheila
}|width=200|height=150|position=center|left=0}} |label = Cyan Dino Charge Ranger (III) Pink Dino Charge Ranger (II) |homeworld= Earth |gender = Female |season = Power Rangers Dino Charge |casts = Ashley T. Reed |firstepisode = Power Rangers Dino Charge: Next Generation |lastepisode = Power Rangers Dino Charge: Next Generation |numberofepisodes = 1 (movie) |complex2 = |-|1= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Cyan Dino Charge Ranger (III) |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Pink Dino Charge Ranger (II) }} 1= "Steel Ankylo,Dino Charge Cyan!" |-| 2= "Horned Tricera,Dino Charge Pink!" Sheila is the 3rd Cyan Dino Charge Ranger of the Dino Charge Rangers. She later inherits the power of her ancestor,becoming the new Pink Dino Charge Ranger. Biography Sheila is Sadie and Reese’s great grand-daughter, and Richie’s older sister who transforms into Cyan Dino Charge Ranger using the Cyan AnkyloZord Saurus Battery. She is always getting into the cowardly Richie’s business for the sake of getting him out of his shell, making her a very dependable older sister. Sheila discovers her true color of pink when she meets with the others to fight the Season Monster Team and kicks one of them. After taking a brief glance at Joyra, she realized that she should be pink. Family *Sadie - Great-grandmother *Reese - Great-grandfather *Richie - Brother *Anthony - Great-great grandfather Ranger Powers - Pink Dino Charge Ranger= When finally able to transform into the color she was destined to inherit and accepted by her Zord, Sadie is marginally more powerful than her ancestor by at least one Saurus Battery. While the original Pink Dino Charge Ranger could transform with one Saurus Battery into her ranger form and use another Saurus Battery to enter Battle Mode, Sadie uses one Saurus Battery to enter this form immediately upon transformation. She is also able to summon her weapon, the Tricera Drill, at will any time after transforming. Arsenal *'Dino Charge Changer': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'Dino Charge Sword': Main sword weapon that can combine with the Dino Charge Changer. **'Dino Charge Rifle': The combined form of the Dino Charge Changer and Dino Charge Sword. *'Dino Buckle': Saurus Battery storing belt and communicator. *'Saurus Battery #5 - Pink TriceraZord': Main battery-like device that is the source of Sadie's powers. *'Tricera Drill Zord *Zord #5: 'Pink TriceraZord' - Mighty Thunder= '''Mighty Thunder' is a mode gained by the future Dino Charge Rangers, after they have tapped into the full power of their ancestors. }} Ranger Keys - Pink Dino Charge Ranger = The 'Pink Dino Charge Ranger ' is a Dino Charge Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of thirteen Dino Charge Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. , into Pink Dino Charge Ranger. }} Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Sheila is portrayed by Ashley T. Reed Notes See also * - her counterpart in *Sadie - Her great-grandmother and Pink Dino Charge Ranger. *Reese - Her great-grandfather, and Red Dino Charge Ranger. *Anthony - Reese's father, the second Silver Dino Charge Ranger and her great-great-grandfather. *Carlos - Original wielder of the Cyan Dino Charge Ranger powers. *Lucy - The second Cyan Dino Charge Ranger. Category:Female Category:Cyan Ranger Category:Power Rangers Dino Charge Category:Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Heroines Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:2016